The sun is approximately 1,400,000 km in diameter and emits electromagnetic energy as well as charged particles. The decline in the solar flux is related to the inverse of the square of the distance from the surface of the sun. For example, the doubling the distance from the sun will reduce the solar flux by 75%. The earth is located approximately 150,000,000 km away and experiences a solar flux of 1.37 kW/m2. The decline in solar flux at the altitude of the earth's orbit is a limiting factor for optimizing utilization of the sun's energy. At an altitude of 1,500,000 km from the sun, the solar flux is estimated to be 10,000 times as much or equal to approximately 1.37 GW/m2.
Despite the lower solar flux at the earth's distance of 150,000,000 km from the sun, solar panels on earth are commonly used to harness this solar energy. There has been a great effort in recent years to move toward renewable energy as to ensure the sustainability of the earth. solar energy is a form of renewable energy, provides an alternative to fossil fuels and potential for clean energy for generations to come. The major limiting factor is the solar flux at far distances from the sun.